


Beagle Boys-Beagle B.O.Y.D

by cloudyhorizons



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Beagle Boyd au, Found Family, Tags to be added, i mean. robot stuff.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyhorizons/pseuds/cloudyhorizons
Summary: After Boyd falls into the pool one day and the Drakes can't seem to fix him, he ends up in the junkyard.Well, there's a group of Beagles there who are willing to take him in.
Relationships: Boyd Drake&The Beagle Boys
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Beagle Boys-Beagle B.O.Y.D

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U SO MUCH 2 my friends 4 startin this au and getting me 100% completely and helplessly invested in this. YES it was easy 2 get me bc i love the beagle boys but. beagle BOYD...  
also. might change the title! ill put a note in case i do!

It was a normal, wonderful day in the Drake household. Just about a week after the Moonvasion. Boyd woke up at 8am, and Mom and Dad came to get him out of bed at 8:30, though he was already awake, he always did that, sitting and waiting until they did, because it felt right. He got out of bed, and went downstairs to have breakfast with his family that he loved so much. They were having scrambled eggs today! They promised Boyd could help, and kept that promise.  
He carefully stepped up onto the step stool they bought just for him so he could help with cooking. He began to beat the eggs for all four of them. Two eggs for everyone but himself, who two eggs was too much for.

Boyd looked around as he made sure the eggs were thoroughly beaten. Mom was cooking up some bacon to go with the eggs, while Dad was by the toaster, waiting for everyone’s toast to come up. And Doofus, well, he never came downstairs until breakfast was ready. Boyd never quite understood why his brother demanded it like that. It was fun to help out! Doofus didn’t like to come down until food was ready and perfect for him.

But that was normal! So everything was great!

He looked back at his eggs, and deeming them done, he went down his step stool carefully, making sure not to fall, “I’m getting some cheese to grate for the eggs! They’re all beaten! You can look, if you want!” And he picked up the stool, bringing it with him because he needed it to reach the cheese.  
“I’m sure it’s done wonderfully, Boyd!” Was Dad’s reply.  
That made Boyd smile. It made him feel so loved. 

He went over to the fridge and opened it, placing his step stool in front of it. He climbed up-again, carefully, he didn’t want to fall-and opened the door to retrieve the cheddar cheese. He closed the door gently, to not rattle any bottles inside, then went down the stool, picked it up, and brought it back over to the counter.  
“Dad? Can you get me the cheese grater, please?”  
“Of course, but be careful, we don’t want you getting hurt!”

They finished preparing breakfast. Boyd was so happy he got to help. It was fun to make food! And it filled him with a sense of accomplishment after making something.

After breakfast, Boyd helped clean up. Doofus went upstairs to play in the treehouse, and Boyd went to join his older brother after he finished helping clean up.  
Today he decided to play the Switch games! He loved electronic games, and unlike the big arcade games, he could bring that around! So he chose a game and got himself comfortable on a beanbag chair on the side of the open room. 

“What are you playing.” Less of a question, more of a demand from his older brother.  
“Oh! Undertale!” He had just gotten into it recently, and was having a blast playing!  
“I want to play.”  
“Okay! After I’m done, okay? It’s one save at a time. I think I’m halfway through?”  
His brother looked at him, unimpressed. “Boyd.”  
“Doofus,”

His brother stomped his foot on the floor. This happened whenever Boyd didn’t give Doofus whatever he wanted. He didn’t understand it, couldn’t his brother wait his turn? “I want the game you sack of bolts!”  
Boyd stood suddenly from the chair, “No! You’re being mean! I’m gonna tell Mom and Dad!”

But Doofus shot a hand out and grabbed the game from Boyd, who couldn’t react fast enough to stop him. And then he ran off with the game  
“D-Doofus!! Give it back! I’m playing that!” And he ran after his brother.

The chase went on for a good 5 minutes; Doofus was very fast up here. But it ended when Doofus ran past the pool, with Boyd following close behind.  
And he misstepped so badly.

Boyd fell right into the pool, he grappled for the side and despite his best efforts, sank to the bottom.   
It hurt. It hurt _ so bad.  
_He heard Doofus yelling for their parents. Oh, maybe he did care a bit about him, at least a bit. That was his last thought before losing consciousness, his body going into a reboot trying to solve the problem, even though it wasn’t going to work.

The Drakes knew they couldn’t bring their son to a normal doctor. So they fished him out of the pool, and though it felt wrong, put their son (head poking out, it felt bad to have him completely in there) in a massive container of rice, which was bought as soon as possible after they learned what happened. Just to _try_ to draw out some moisture. Worked with phones, why should it not work with their robotic son?

A day passed. And another, and another. Weeks.   
Boyd just wouldn’t get up.

It felt bad, but maybe the robot boy was broken. It hurt Mr and Mrs Drake so much to check on their son every morning only to find he still hadn’t powered back up. Maybe..he had to be thrown out.  
  


FILE(S) DAMAGED.  
FOLDER: RELATIONSHIPS (78 FILES)   
DELETE DAMAGED FILE(S)? 

CANCEL YES RESTORE

FILE(S) DAMAGED.   
FOLDER: RELATIONSHIPS (78 FILES)   
DELETE DAMAGED FILE(S)? 

CANCEL [YES] RESTORE

… 

… 

FILES DELETED. REBOOTING.

  


Boyd woke up somewhere completely unfamiliar, and right at sunrise. He felt horrible and groggy and nothing felt right. He knew he rebooted when he fell in the water; his system’s attempt to _ fix _ whatever happened. But, it didn’t feel right. Something messed up.   
And he wasn’t with his family- no. That didn’t sound right. Not family, people he lived with?  
People he lived with.

That wasn’t his main concern; he didn’t know where he was. He stood up from where he was leaning against a beaten up car-when did he get there? His joints sparked as he stood, but it was cold, and he knew he had to move. He put his hands on his face- was his eye gone? Wow.

He walked through the area, shaking, trying to find out where he was, until he heard-  
“Hey, Ma…?!”   
He turned to the sound, to see a beagle, a bit taller than him, pointing at him but turned to talk to someone behind him.

Well…he might as well ask this guy.   
Boyd walked over, right to a couple feet behind the beagle.  
“Uh. Hi.. I’m Boyd… ? Do..you know where we are? I don’t..” He looked around, “I don’t know where we are or where I’m supposed to be…”  
The beagle jumped hearing Boyd’s voice. “Oh! Hey. You’re...in the Duckburg Junkyard. Technically you’re trespassin’ but... I think Ma’ll understand.” He gestured to Boyd to come over to his side. “Follow me, I think you need to warm up.”

The beagle-who Boyd really needed to ask the name of-led him around the junkyard, through tall piles of old cars, and around old trash bags. After what felt like an eternity of walking to the young boy, they entered a circle of the car piles, that had one stack in the center that was topped with a trailer.  
And the whole area had other beagles sleeping on the ground, in the cars, up against the cars, with some others awake, milling about.

A huge beagle walked over to them, and Boyd hid behind his guide. The other beagle just looked so intimidating. Boyd didn’t even notice the other beagle who was next to the huge one. The other was tall and skinny, but with horrible posture.

“Bigtime! Where’d you go?”  
“Checkin’ ‘round the junkyard. Found, uh, a kid?” He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to Boyd. “We better get Ma, he ain’t lookin’ too great.”

As Bigtime finished his sentence, the door of the trailer opened, and an older woman beagle came out. Bigtime perked up, “HEY! HEY MA!”  
“Shut up, Bigtime! A bunch of your brothers are still sleeping! Can’t you see!?”

Boyd gripped onto the back of Bigtime’s shirt. He was the only one here who he even knew a bit, and with so many people around, he was the safest.

“Sorry! Ma! I think you should come down here!”  
This Ma beagle sighed, sounding very tired, but came down the pile anyway, and over to Bigtime, Boyd, and the other two beagles who had joined them.

“Whaddya want, Bigtime? What'd you find this time?”  
“So, Ma,” Bigtime reached his arm behind himself and patted Boyd, and looked over his shoulder, “Kid, it’s okay.”  
“Kid?” Ma put her hands on her hips, but then Boyd came out from around Bigtime and- and he was shaking, and looking around, and he looked so, so _ scared. _

“Burger.” The skinny beagle looked over to Ma, “Go get a blanket from the trailer. The good one. And get somethin’ for this poor kid to eat.” The skinny beagle-Burger-nodded, and dashed off, only to return just a minute later, with a fairly soft and warm looking blanket, and some toast.  
He draped the blanket over the kid’s shoulders, and handed him the toast, crouching down to give a gentle smile to him.

Toast made him feel happy, thinking about the mornings having breakfast with the people he lived with.  
He ate it so quickly. He was beyond hungry.

Ma looked at him and looked so, so sad. Bigtime wrapped his arm around Boyd, making sure the blanket would stay around him.  
“We’re keepin’ ‘im with us, right, Ma? Just for now?”  
“‘Course we are, ya dummy! He’s just a kid,” 

And finally, Ma came closer to Boyd, and looked at him. Boyd looked up at her, and remembering only now about the criminal family, the Beagle Boys, in town.  
“Kid. I usually kick out any trespassers in the junkyard but I need ya to tell me. Can we get ya home? Where’s your family?”   
She genuinely sounded concerned about him. Boyd had no idea _ why _ but she did.  
“My family,” that wasn’t _ right, _ “I lived with the Drakes,”

“And now?”  
“I-” He put his hands on his head, joints sparking again, and tears pricking at his eyes, “I don’t know. My brain keeps telling me they’re not my family, just people I know but. Mrs and Mr Drake let me help with breakfast. They woke me up every morning at 8:30! Doofus tolerated me… I don’t. I-I don’t-"  
“Hey,” A soothing, gentle voice. Ma put her hand on Boyd’s hands. “It’s okay. We can find out what happened for you, okay?”  
Boyd nodded. 

He didn’t even notice how the three other beagles around him were so surprised at hearing Ma sound so gentle.   
And as Ma and the beagles led him to the trailer, he thought, maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to stay here for a bit while he tried to figure out what was happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u thank u for reading!!!  
As always, please Please leave comments! I love to hear feedback!!!!  
(Also as it always is 4 me. This was written w no reread or proper editing. I wrote this and just posted it! Im 2 impatient 4 editing)


End file.
